Retribution
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: I have lived for one hundred years now, I will finally meet the man who took everything away from me or will he take even more form me? Rated M for later events.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ran with tears streaming down my face. Once again I was lied to and used for nothing but a trophy. At this point I have no idea where I am all I know is that I'm running aimlessly down a path I've never been down before. Before I knew I tripped over my own feet and fell into a bush. Sliding out of it I noticed that the bush contained roses on them. A closer look made me realize that they were black rose. Looking at my bear arms and legs I noticed that they were bleeding from falling into the bush it stung, the pain made me cry. I suddenly turned around due to the rustling of leaves. Behind me stood a boy with hair and eyes that were black as night and skin that was almost white as snow.

He looked down at me for a moment as if he were contemplating on helping me. He then smiled friendly and knelt beside me moving stray hairs away from my face. His fingers touch my forehead. They were cold as ice making a chill go down my spine. I heard something in the back of my mind telling me to sleep and slowly my drifted shut. I was barely conscious when I felt him move behind me and pull my hair away from my neck. I suddenly felt a sharp pain that made my eyes shoot open. Instantly my elbow made contact with his stomach making him pull away.

I ran and dare not look back. When I was far away I looked behind me, panting, no one was there. Right when I turned around I felt the pain instantly again. I tried to fight but this time it hurt really bad.

He was not gentle this time. I felt a heavy pressure on my mind and my legs gave out from it. After what felt like an eternity he pulled away, with a blood trialing down his chin, my blood. That was the last thing I saw when I was human


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Snapping out of my thoughts from the past I see my good friend Melaney her original name was Stella. Yes, she is a vampire and I am not. To be honest I have no idea what I am. I am as human as I can be but now days I cannot age and I cannot die. Yes I have tried to kill myself in able to free myself from this horrible eternity, but that was long ago. I have no recollection of what happened that day after I closed my eyes, but I woke in the hospital with my friends and family by my side. Months after I got out of the hospital I had drowned in the Mississippi River and awoke the next morning on a beach in the Gulf of Mexico with Melaney by my side. She was going to make a late night snack out of me until she had got a better look at me and said I had reminded her of her dear little sister.

She says she does not know what is wrong with me but here lately I've been thinking otherwise. For this morning I awoke to find a black rose accompanied with a letter it had said that she knew very well what was wrong with me and knew whether it was reversible, but I know better than that. I have searched for years to see if what was wrong with me was reversible. It is not. Melaney is here because I asked her to come here so I can confront her about her lying to me for over one hundred years. Though not all of it is her fault, some of it is mine for I was gullible and tried to stay naïve to what was going on around me. I finally open my mouth and say something.

"For a hundred years I was naïve and gullible for what you told me, why have you lied to me? You know what is exactly wrong with me." I say calmly.

Melaney shifts her weight from one leg to the other, she is nervous. If it's one thing I have learned about vampires it is that some of them still act very human. Ever since that day long ago I have acted different and I have acknowledge this difference and accepted it as a part of me for I know whatever is wrong with me and what has made me the way I am now has to do with the vampire that attacked me that day. I feel it is very similar to what vampires go through once they realize they are more superior then humans and use humans as their prey. Sadly after four hundred years Melaney hasn't changed. Unlike me after a hundred years I have come across many vampires who have mistaken me for one of them due to my new founded view on humans. Once again I ask Melaney why she has lied to me. Even though I know she could easily kill me, I know she will not. She has grown too fond of me to the point that I replace her little sister. She is still silent so this time when I ask again I raise me voice, making her sigh as she looks for words.

"I didn't want to lose you." She said to me with shame in her voice.

"Lose me?" I ask, curious on how she could lose me if I knew the truth of what was wrong with me. "So what is wrong with me, Melaney?

"…It's complicated to explain." She says. I sense her desperation to drop the subject which only makes me more curious.

"Melaney if you don't tell me then you will definitely lose me." I say.

"You…Your blood bonded." She says. The term is unfamiliar to me I calmly demand for her to tell me what that means, but she asks me a question instead.

"Where did that Black rose come from?" She asks with fear, no terror in her voice. Whoever gave me the rose is very powerful and someone not to take lightly apparently.

"It was there when woke up this morning. Why?" I ask curious to see if she knows who came in here during my slumber to give it to me.

"Name…his name is Aubrey. He's one of the strongest vampires ever." She says. "I have suspicion that he is the one who attacked you that night and blood bonded you to himself. He just hasn't paid much attention to you until now I assume." She says her voice becoming calmer.

I tell Melaney to leave and she does, in fact she leaves the house which gives me the perfect incentive to call a friend up.

I open the door to be greeted by none other than Silver. Silver is one of the very first vampires ever, or so says Melaney, but I really can't trust her right now can I? I let Silver inside and tell him to make himself at home he gladly does.

"Tell me Katarina what makes you call me here?" He says his voice smooth as dark chocolate. Unlike Melaney, Silver has abandoned most of his humanity.

"At this point I am aware of what is wrong with me and I am certain you have known all along. My main reason of calling you here is to see if you could tell me anything about the person who did this to me." I say sitting in the chair across from him.

"I see you have found out about Aubrey. Well it was expected, if you want I could introduce you to him after all he has been watching you on and off." Silver said to me waiting to see my reaction.

I couldn't tell if he was tricking me into something or lying to me. Most of the time I didn't trust Silver because of nature, but something in me told him to agree to a meeting. I told him I wanted it to be here around twelve, which is conveniently when Melaney hunts. Silver agreed to the meeting being here and as quickly as he came he left. After sitting in the chair for a good ten minutes I realized what I had just done. I'm going to be meeting the man who took my human life away from me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I watch as Melaney walkes out the front door to go and hunt. I then walk up stairs and lay down in my bed and look up at the ceiling; before I knew it I was asleep and began to dream. It had been years since I last had a dream that was significant to me. I dreamed of my family and friends then the dream went bad, it went back to that night when I was attacked by someone who I thought was going to save and comfort me. The moment his teeth sank into my skin that second time I rose up out of bed only to see Silver standing at the foot of my bed.

"Please stay out of my dreams."

"Sorry but it was quite tempting, forgive me." Silver said with a smile.

I swing my feet over the side of the bed still shaken from my recent dream, which makes me glare even more at Silver, who simply shrugs. I know it's risky to treat a vampire in such a way that I am specially someone like Silver, but he has grown fond of me and does not mind the treatment in fact I think he actually enjoys it. There are many times I recall him offering to change me, I course have refused every time. Even though I am not fond of mortals I do not hate them to the point that I hate my own mortal self.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asks me noticing my shaken state. He sounds like he might actually be sorry for going into my head and messing with my sleep.

"No I have not." I say.

"Good, because he wouldn't leave if I told him you had a change of heart." He says

I get Silver to leave so I can have a moment to myself. Sighing I get up and go into my bathroom and look into the mirror my long blood red hair hugs my back while my bangs frame my pale white face. My mossy green eyes stare back at me as if to mock of my fear. I can see why many vampires mistake me for one of their kind. For not only do act like one I look like one and always have looked like one. I walk out of my bathroom and find myself slowly going down the steps. My heart is pounding in my chest threating to bust out. I know I must calm self just in case Silver got Aubrey to come at last minute notice without him feeding first.

When I am in the living room my green eyes instantly connect with his black ones.

"Well Aubrey is she just as you remember?" Silver asks.

I watch as he rises out of the chair and walks towards me I am with in his arms reach but he does not reach out toward me instead he looks at me as if trying to do exactly what Silver said. I know he remembers me otherwise he would have not been leaving the black rose he has left me on off throughout the one hundred years of my immortal life.

"That is true." I hear him say.

Instantly I throw up what small shields I have in my mind, even though I know he can break through them easily. I as well bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from telling him to stay out of my head for I do not know what he would do if I told him such a thing. For I have a feeling he is not used to having a human telling him what to do. He smiles at my intelligence when it comes to how I should act towards a vampire, which makes me frown.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember minus the blood and tears." He says referring to my state when we first met. "Though I have yet to receive a name from her."

"Can't you just pick it out of my mind, after all you're still in it are you not?" I say. I then think couldn't he just bite me and find out if I was he same girl he attacked.

He is stunned by my boldness. I am walking a very thin line, but I refuse to keep my mouth shut towards him just because he is stronger than me. I then realize that he is more curious about me.

"Yes I could, but it would be more polite of me to not do so and it would be more polite of you to give it to me." He states.

I am confused by his motive. That is another thing I have learned about vampires they do exactly whatever they want when they want to, which can make a conversation or a way of getting to know them very confusing and irritable. Sometimes they do such things on purpose just to see how we act by their boldness or cocky attitude, which I must say his is getting one my nerves. I do not try to physically show it though, and then I promptly give my name to him.

"My name is Katarina." I say with hint of sarcastic politeness in my voice.

This only makes him more shocked. It has gone quiet, for I feel him in my mind again this time he is completely in it which irks me causing me to once again to throw my shields up and kick him out. His shock is complete by the boldness of my move. I hear Silver clear his throat even though I knew he did not need to do so that it was only to catch mine and Aubrey's attention.

"Well I guess I will depart for I have some things I need to attend to." He says.

Then he is gone before I can object to it. I suddenly gasp as I feel one of Aubrey's arms snake around my waste and his other hand tenderly moves my hair away from my neck.

"I'll gladly accept your offer on the taste." He said referring to my early sarcastic thought.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest. The memories of that night flood back to me as I feel him purposefully breathing down my neck. I am scared, I will admit that. I am not scared of him per say, but I am scared of what he could and might do to me. My breathing becomes ragged as I feel his lips lightly graze down my neck and rest right on my pulse, he smirks at my fear. That sent me over the edge making me attempt to squirm out of his grip. He released me thankfully, for if he did not want to release me then he wouldn't have.

"Go away." I say panting.

"Why should I? In actuality you are blood bonded to me, meaning you have to listen to what I say." He states to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I was bonded to you unwillingly. Bonding or bond generally means two people willingly form a relationship." I spat back at him.

I realize I have gone from bold to just plain suicidal, but his attitude towards me pisses me off. I don't care if he is a vampire or not whether he is stronger than me or not, but I refuse to be treated with disrespected from anyone and I mean anyone. In a blink of an eye he is front of me glaring down at me. I am trapped in a corner and he is of course in front of me. Right now I am too angry at him to feel fear. He took everything away from me. I have been alive for one hundred years, a hundred years of misery.

"Stay away from me." I say this time invading his space trying desperately to get him to move so I could run to my room. He barely takes a step back.

I feel his hand close around my throat making me squeak as he pulls my face to his. I try to get out of his grasp, but it only hurts me in the end. So to my dismay I stop and look in his black eyes with my smoldering green ones.

"You need to be taught on how to act towards people of higher status then you." He said to me.

"You need to be taught on how to act towards a woman." I countered.

Once again probably for the sixth time this hour I have shocked him. He releases me and steps back for moment. I then move to the couch without looking at him and sit down, but before I can even relax and tell him to leave he is in my face and shoves his wrist in my mouth. I feel thick liquid go down my throat and realize it is his blood that I am drinking and that he trying to do the number one thing I feared he would try doing once we met today. He was going to finish what he started. I want to try and remove his wrist from my mouth, but at the same time I want to drink the sweet toxic elixir that is being forced down my throat.

All it takes is for him to tell me in my head to _drink_ and I feel myself doing so. I feel nothing but raw energy course threw my body as I continue to drink from his wrist. As my eyes start to get heavy I feel his thumb stroking my hairline. I feel weightless as if I am floating in water. Then I stop breathing and feel and hear my own heart stop beating.


End file.
